Love Can Kill
by elvenrarehunter
Summary: Count D is haunted by a dream of his past. He buys a pet from a mysterious and exotic pet dealer. When he falls for the dealer, he discovers a secret. One of them is in danger, but who?
1. Dreamers

A dreamer clings to a fading hope As two souls are torn apart

For years they've been in isolation

But always there within the heart

But look beyond the faded veil

That shields the world from the reality

That a tender heart's been broken

And it's lost in a treacherous sea

Raindrops fall on the window

As out over the city she stares

Tears fall down the porcelain cheeks

And leave paths on the visage fair

But love is not a fickle thing

And a heart is passing true

He vows to find her

And return to that which he knew

So to the ends of the earth he'll go

To find the maiden of his dreams

But be careful where you tread

For nothing is what it seems 


	2. Dream

**Dream**

* * *

_The wind blew around the couple as they stood together, hands locked. He looked into her eyes, while she stared into his. She pulled away abruptly. _

_"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked. The girl collapsed in tears as he rushed forward to catch her before she fell onto the concrete. She leaned into him, while he whispered soothing words in her ear. "Come stop your crying, you'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry, for you'll be in my arms." She let him hold her there. He let her tears stain his black, Asian jacket._

_"I can't stay anymore," she said. The young man looked disappointed, but pulled a small heart-shaped adornment out of his pocket._

_"I was afraid you'd say that," he said, fastening the locket around her neck. Inside the locket was a mixture of incense and his special magic. He kissed her hand. "Then let us meet again in another life."_

_End Dream_

Count D awoke in the dead of night, sweat beaded all down his face and on his arms. He opened the window and looked out into the starry sky. Each constellation shown with an ethereal radiance. He pushed the hair out of his face. Q-Chan came over and sat before him on the windowsill. D absentmindedly stroked the strange creature's head, his hands careful not to aggravate the wound on the petite animal. The creature stretched its wings and leaned against D's body. It was as if he could sense something wrong with him.

"Why do I keep having this dream?" he thought aloud. Q-Chan cocked his head. D got up, disturbing the small creature and changed into his regular clothes. He walked into the pet shop portion of his home. He was greeted with the familiar scent of incense and the pets. One of the cats noticed him, but was too lazy to pick herself up and come over to the weary owner. D reclined on one of the couches, a few of the regular cats coming over and curling up around him. In this way he fell asleep and dreamed no more.

The Count was dimly aware of a bright light shining in his eyes, but he was more aware of a racket coming from the front door. The Count sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock. He instantly got up, spilling the cats all over the floor, who picked themselves up and walked away. D rushed to the front door and unlocked it. He opened it and was greeted by a hard knock on his head. The Count was dazed for a moment, then he shook himself out of it. He took a good look at the person. It was the Detective that usually hung around the shop.

"O-O-O-Orcot," he greeted, failing in an attempt to stifle a yawn. "Please co-o-o-me in." Orcot stepped in. "Shall I make tea?" The detective nodded.

"Somethin' up D?" Orcot asked, looking at the messy array of things and his mouth agape at the ungodly amounts of extra sugar he put into his tea.

"No, nothing. Why do you ask?" D asked.

"Perhaps it's the shop opening late, the mess of the store, and the ungodly amounts of sugar you are putting into your tea," Orcot said. D realized what he was doing and instantly stopped. He sat on the couch across from Orcot, who took a cup and closely examined it.

"Don't worry. It's black, just like you usually ask for," D said, brushing the hair out of his face and sipping his tea. He pursed his lips, as if he had just sucked on a lemon.

"What's up?" Orcot asked.

"It's too sweet," the Count complained. Leon Orcot's mouth dropped open. To hear that coming from D was like Orcot stopping his attempts to arrest D: Almost impossible.

"Alright, something's off. You'd better tell me, D, or—" Orcot started.

"Alright, alright! It's just a dream that's been bothering me lately. I've been losing a lot of sleep," D said as a calico cat curled up on his lap. He stroked the head absentmindedly.

"You seem lonely," Orcot noted.

"That too."

"You need to get a pet."

"Hello! I've got a store full!" D muttered angrily.

"No, I mean a regular pet, you know, unlike the ones you sell," he said, reminiscing on the incident with the dragon, the bunnies, the lizard, and the fish. Just thinking about the fish sent shivers up his spine. "C'mon, I'll take you!" Without warning, Orcot pulled D to his feet and they were out the door before D could protest. They walked outside for awhile, passing rows and rows of quaint houses...until they reached an eye-catching shop.

A single house...

Alone...

On a dead end street...

D slowly followed Orcot up the steps and watched as, with a quivering hand, Orcot rang the bell...

Hi! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I know it's an evil cliffie. So R&R or I won't continue.

Odile: Thanks for reviewing. I know I've made you wait for awhile, but I couldn't figure out what to write. But all's well that ends well, right?

So I'll write more later.


	3. Decision

Hello. Sorry for the delay on this chappie, but I was busy with school and I had a major writers block. I still do, so if any of you have any ideas, please submit them to me. If you do, you may appear in the story...but anyways, please, I need your help.

* * *

The bell chimed within the dark house a low tone with an eerie melody to it.

"Maybe, we should go back," D suggested.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a house," Orcot said. The door opened and in front of them stood a small girl with black hair, blue flame-like highlights at the tips of her hair.

"How can I help you? Would you like to come in?" she asked. Orcot nodded and D reluctantly followed. They passed a few doors and walked through a curtain of beads. Inside was a huge pet store. The same incense burned within this shop as D used. "Sister, we have company," the young girl called. It was the first time they really got the chance to look at the girl. She had light blue eyes which danced whenever an animal wound itself around her legs. She was wearing dark capri's and an ice blue tee-shirt. Her hair was held back by a headband. Another, who was busying herself with the cleaning, was wearing a green tank-top and light, straight-leg jeans. She didn't make a second glance at the two strangers.

"Make yourself at home," the older of the two said, motioning to two couches. Orcot and D sat down and watched as the assorted animals did what they pleased. A third girl came out, her raven-black hair with a silver streak on either side of her face pulled up into a ponytail. She wore dark flares and a red bell-sleeved shirt. What the strangest thing about her was the color of her eyes, silver-blue in color. She looked them over and smiled.

"Welcome, I am Aleia Nocturne. I own the shop. These are my sisters, Ryolen and Kira," she said, pointing first to the older of the first two, then to the small girl. "How may I be of service to you?" she asked.

"We're here to get a pet for my pal D here," Orcot said.

"You've come to the right place. Please, pick any one that you like," Aleia said. A silver and black tiger came up next to her, sitting at her side. D was intrigued, but did not get up. She left for awhile as D stared around the cluttered pet shop. She reappeared a little while later and, noticing the two still on the couch, asked, "Do you need assistance?"

"No, just looking," D said, finally getting up and examining the many creatures. There was a rather large wolf-like dog and a panther that caught his attention. Orcot noticed D's gaze linger on the panther.

"You like that thing?" Orcot asked. He himself liked the dog, but to each his own, he supposed. D knelt down next to the panther. Aleia smiled knowingly.

"Ah, I see you like Takira," Aleia said as Count D stroked the head of the panther, who purred in response.

"Is that her name?" D asked. Aleia nodded. The panther wound itself around D's legs and purred.

"She's yours," Aleia said. "No charge."

"But..." Count D said.

"No, don't argue. That panther won't listen to any one. It's a wonder she took to you so quickly," Ryolen said.

"Ok," D said, a bit reluctant. How on earth was he going to handle a panther? Ah, well, if he could handle a man-eating rabbit, he supposed a panther wouldn't be too hard. He headed toward the door, stopping short when he realized Detective Orcot had not followed him to the door. "Coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be along in a minute," Leon said, waving D off with a hand. D stalked out the door with the panther hot on his heels. The nerve of the Detective...waving him off like that. Maybe not letting T-Chan eat him was a bad idea.

* * *

The Count tossed and turned in his sleep. He woke up, his body beaded with sweat. Why did the shopkeeper haunt his dreams so? Her words in the last dream echoed in his mind: You don't remember me but I remember you. Count D lay awake. Even when he didn't want to think about her, he did. But he supposed that no one could control what they dream. He changed into his regular clothes and walked down to the pet shop. It was becoming a habit now that he had these reoccurring nightmares.

At the bottom of the stairs lay the panther he bought today, as if she was expecting him. He knelt down next to her and gently stroked the fur on her head. She was more or less normal. She wasn't like the pets he sold anyways. She followed him wherever he went. What was stranger was that she could read his thoughts. Count D lay back on the couch as the panther cuddled up next to him. He fell asleep with the panther's soothing presence next to him.

* * *

Here's my hello to my reviewers:

MagicalGirl: I'm glad you like it. I'm trying to get past a writer's block so it's gonna take awhile for the next chapter. I'm glad you think I have good ideas, but I am stuck. I'll try my best to keep it up.

FAN1: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean. I just had a writer's block.

Odile: Well...you got your wish this chapter and I hope you like it.

DarkPresence: Hello, Here's my update and. Enjoy...

Sweet 'n' SASSY: I'm sorry but I don't do slash. It's not my thing. I know you're glad, but I just had to get that outta my system. Again, I have a writer's block.

Pipsfriend: I'm glad you're back. I hope you stay back. I'm glad you like my story and poem too.


	4. Darlings

Hey guys, sorry for the long update, and it's a crappy chapter. The next one will be better. This time I had regents and finals and all that other "Good Stuff". I was afraid I was going to write something like "Find the Square Root of 1,289,307,409,817,230,498,710,936,742,075,902,894,350,928,347" (Which by the way, I have no idea what that is). But because you guys are the greatest, I have a gift for you. If any of you want to give me a character such as a customer, hired help, or pets, I will be glad to put you in. I appreciate your patience with this authoress. Now, on with the reviews.

**MagicalGirl**: Thank you. I took your suggestions and kind of bundled them up. Don't worry, she won't remember him consciously. It sucks when your computer is down, right? Glad you guys are on my side.

**FAN1**: Writer's block is the pits, no? Glad you enjoyed it. I did indeed, but it's gone now. But what about the next chappie.

**Sweet 'n' SASSY**: I have Kira and Chris in the story and Leon has a secret...anywho, read on. Yeah, I did have writer's block for the longest time, but I'm better now. You guys just need to give me a push in the right direction sometimes.

**Ruleroftheanimeuniverse**: Glad that you enjoyed it. Here's more. Inspiration struck me, so here it is.

**Sesshomaru's Demoness**: I appreciate the tidbit about the song, but I compared the two versions and the one I took it from was the one done by Usher. But Phil Collins' was really good too. I'm glad you're willing to wait. I had finals and crap. I wanted to finish this so badly.

**AlOoPiEnEwBiE**: I was so sick of the slash fics so I did one of my own. I now have my own little fanclub. You guys are the best! Anywho, here's my next chappie.

* * *

Aleia and Kira had left Ryolen to man the shop for a while. Kira wanted to explore the neighboring shops in the rest of Chinatown and Aleia needed a break. Kira skipped along in front of Aleia, though not too far ahead. She stopped in front of a rather small building (A/N: hmm...wonder where that was...). She turned to her sister. 

"Can we go in there?" she asked. Aleia sighed.

"Of course," she said. She spoiled Kira and she knew it. She pushed open the door and walked down the set of concrete steps. They reached a second set of doors, upon which Kira lightly rapped. The door opened and Kira stood face to face with a young boy. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Who is it Chris?" a voice called. Chris turned back.

Some girls- Chris answered. Soon the door opened a little bit more. There stood none other than everybody's favorite shopkeeper, Count D. Aleia blinked.

"Hello, Miss Nocturne, would you like to come in?" he asked. Aleia nodded. D ushered the two in. Kira looked around the room, the assortment of pets loitering around the room fascinating her, especially a certain Totetsu. "We were just about to have tea, care to join us?" D said. Aleia shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" she said. D went over and pulled out a tray, piling a couple dozen different sweets on it and two tea cups. He poured the tea and walked over, setting a cup in front of Aleia. Aleia took a sip and stared around the room.

"What kind of business do you run, an orphanage?" she asked, noticing the pets playing with Chris and Kira. D swallowed his tea, which he nearly choked on in disbelief, calmly. _She can see them_?

"Of sorts," he said enigmatically, a smile playing across his features, well hidden by the cup of tea he was holding. Kira and Chris were paying with one of the people, who had strange horns coming off the top of his head. Takira came over and wound herself around D's feet and serenely gazed at her former master. Aleia smiled.

"She seems to have grown rather attached to you," she said. _As have I, I have never become this attached to a pet, or it's owner. I guess I'm just worried about Takira's safety.  
_  
"Miss Nocturne?" D asked, noticing her far off gaze. She woke from her daydream.

"What? Oh, sorry," she said, taking a sip of her tea. Her gaze fell upon Kira who had a scratch on her arm that was bleeding. The boy with the horns on his head was apologizing rapidly and Chris was laughing at the sight of the two. Aleia got up and bowed to Count D. "Thank you for your hospitality, but Ryolen will be needing us." She made a move to leave, sweeping Kira up and balancing her on her hip. She was almost to the door when D got up.

"If you ever need a place for Kira to stay, she is always welcome here," D said. Aleia smiled, as did Kira.

"Thank you," Aleia said, walking out the door. D sat back down and Chris came over.

I think they're nice- Chris said, smiling and hopping up into the chair where Aleia had been sitting.

"Me too, Chris, me too," D said, swishing his tea and drinking some more.

Big bro got a new dog- Chris said completely out of the blue. This caused D to spit out the tea that was in his mouth.

"A DOG!"

* * *

Aleia walked through the door and went in to the pet shop, sitting down on the sofa and holding Kira in her lap. She placed a hand over Kira's cut and Aleia's hand began to glow blue, healing the cut. Kira giggled. 

"Be careful next time, okay?" Aleia said, setting Kira down.

"Yep," Kira said, running off towards the stairs that wound up to her room. Ryolen stepped out of a back room.

"So, find any interesting people?" she asked. Aleia leaned back.

"Nope, none at all," she said, closing her eyes and letting the vision of D guide her into her dreams.

* * *

Leon could be seen walking the large dog from Aleia's pet shop with an angry D in tow. 

"You bought a DOG?" he was saying.

"Yeah, I've been updated to canine unit, it's for my job," Leon said. It wasn't entirely true...yet. He was getting a promotion to the canine unit...in a couple of months.

"That's not the whole truth," D said.

"Yes it is," Leon said, but again, it wasn't entirely true.

"If you don't want to tell me fine," D said, storming off and going back into his sanctuary. Leon sighed and looked at his dog.

"Man, you are so lucky you are a dog," Leon said. The dog barked in agreement. Leon looked back to the pet shop. _If I could tell you, I would, but I can't do that..._

* * *

Ooooooh! Leon's got a secret! Anyways, what did you guys think? I need a name for his dog. Readers? Anyways, ideas for the next chappie are always welcome. Read on. 

ERH :3


	5. Disagreement

Would you believe this: I go to update and the function is down. It's just the one function that I need. That's my luck for you. Happy summer vacation everyone. I hope I haven't kept you waiting toooooooo long for this chappie. I was inspired last night and wrote a lot. Thanks to everyone who sent in names for Leon's dog, I was so inspired I took two suggestions and melded them together. You'll find out who he is in the next chappie (which is half written so it won't take nearly as long). Again, I am very sorry for making you guys wait. If you want, you can give me a customer, pet, or hired help to me because you guys are the best!

I have another point in question: Do you guys want a sequel?

Now, on with the reviews.

**AC/DC-Girl**: Oh yeah, scantrons are awesome, but the teachers here had to correct them by hand. I still knew my grade by that night. I see, you are changing your name to confuse me…LOL. I'm not very patient either, but if I make you wait, then I suppose it's poetic justice for them to make me wait. Glad you loved my story

**MagicalGirl**: Yes, they are getting to the point where they do remember each other. I took the suggestion you made for this chapter and I hope I didn't OOC him too bad. He hasn't appeared in up to number 7 where you actually get to see his personality. I just tried to imagine what he would do in this situation based on your description of him. Yes, I was having a bit of writers block, but last night I was inspired for the next three chapters (they're not written, but I have ideas). Thanks for the encouragement.

**ruleroftheanimeuniverse**: No, the finals didn't fry my mind, but the homework did. I did get inspired.

**Sweet 'n' SASSY**: Glad I was able to update too. I'm glad this is one of your favorites. I thought this fic was gonna be a flop, but I've got a lot of people who like it. Here's my update and the other two should be up soon.

**AlOoPiEnEwBiE**: Aw, thanks. I appreciate that so much, here's an update for you. I totally agree. Here's an update. And for boredom, might I recommend ?

**Just a random reader**: I think it was close to becoming a crime, but you guys are so good that I just had to update.

**FAN1**: Thanks for the encouragement and DV will appear in the next chappie.

Anyways, on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Disagreement

* * *

D was feeling rather strange as he awoke. Something was coming his way. He stroked Takira's head as he lay on his bed. He could identify it as neither evil nor good. He got up and stretched. He changed and went into his shop. He didn't really want to open today. It was his decision after all. He was preparing tea when a knock came at the door. 

"The detective, I suppose," D muttered to himself. The animals hadn't even awoken yet, save for Takira. He walked over to the door and was about to open it when he heard snarling. He turned to see Takira with her tail up vertically in the air and her ears flattened against her head. _That indicates aggression, but who could she hate that would be on the other side of the door_? He decided to find out, coaxing the panther away from the door and out of the room before he opened it. Standing there was the spitting image of him.

"Grandson," he said.

"Grandfather?" D asked.

"Why don't you come in? I'm making tea." Sofu D walked into the well kept pet shop.

"I see you've done miracles for this shop," he said lightly.

"Yes, I have gotten a lot of customers," D said nervously as he set a tray with tea and sweets on the table. After all, what else could he say to a man he hadn't talked to in a long time?

"I hear there's a competing pet shop here now," Sofu D said, sipping some tea.

"Yes, the owner's very nice," D said, but instantly regretted saying so because of the glare he got from his grandfather.

"You've met them?" he asked.

"Yes, the Detective dragged me there," D said, trying to cover up for his mistake.

"Really?" Sofu D said, sipping some more tea. D hadn't even touched his.

"Yes, the girl there was very nice. She seemed somewhat familiar," he said. Sofu D stiffened at this comment.

"What did she look like?" he snapped. D was startled by the sudden change in his grandfather's usually calm demeanor.

"Well, she has raven-black hair with a silver streak on either side of her face and her eyes are a silver-blue color. Rather strange," D said. Sofu D stood up.

"Forget her," he said.

"Why?"

"She is a human, grandson." D stood up, nearly level with his Grandfather in height.

"Look, grandfather, just because you have had bad instances in your past with one human doesn't mean you can meddle in my affairs," D said. Sofu looked at his grandson with distaste.

"You are so like your father," he said. D glared at him.

"I am nothing like my father," he spat back at his grandfather.

"You are in so many ways," Sofu said.

"I demand you get out of my shop," D said.

"I will not," Sofu said, a smirk playing across his features. "In my absence, you seem to have forgotten that this is _my_ shop. You are merely the caretaker in my nonattendance." D looked down. It was true.

"But in your nonattendance, I have sold many more pets than you ever did," D said softly but boldly. Sofu's face softened. He placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"I care for you deeply, grandson. I don't want to see you hurt," Sofu said. "I am here for the next month. Please, you are coming to a fork in your life. Be careful what path you choose."

"What if I don't choose?" D asked.

"You still have made a choice," Sofu said, smiling the same enigmatic smile D often used on his friends and customers.

"So you'll need a room?" D asked. "There's one upstairs and to the right. It is all ready for you," he said. Sofu nodded.

"Thank you," he said and walked up the stairs. D followed him up and went to his own room. He changed and fell asleep on the bed with Takira purring at his side.

* * *

Didcha like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me your thoughts. Again, I apologize if I OOC-ed Sofu D badly. That's Tokyopop for you. We only have up to #7 so he hasn't appeared yet here besides the casual mention here and there. 


	6. Darkness

I feel so bad. Sorry, I lied about this chapter. I figured that the chapter that I was halfway done with belonged after this one. Everything I said was happening in this chapter is happening in the next one. I'm still wondering whether or not to do a sequel. I'll inform you in the last chapter (besides the epilogue) when it is the last chance. I know exactly how it will end in the last chapter, but the epilogue is the deciding factor.

**AC/DC-Girl**: Glad I can keep you interested. The name will be announced next chappie. You're doing an excellent job with your story.

**MagicalGirl**: I'm glad I could make your week better by updating. Hope I can do it again with this chapter. Thanks for the comment about Sofu, I'm glad he wasn't OOC. That was hysterical! I feel special because my imagination is so big. YEY for imagination! It's alright, you guys listen to my jabber here, so we're even. I'm glad I have your support. I had to put that in my bio, cuz I loved it. Yes I did write the poem and I thought it was really bad cuz no one reviewed, but then you come along and make my day. It's a favorite of someone's.

**FAN1**: I'm glad you like it and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Nobody-Special**: I'm glad you like it and I am very pleased that you recommended that to me. Thank you very much.

**ruleroftheanimeuniverse**: I couldn't forget about you guys. I love writing and you guys make it more enjoyable cuz I know people are looking forward to it. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**AlOoPiEnEwBiE**: I'm glad you like. I try to do that, keep readers on their toes. You never know when I'll update next MWA HA HA... Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Sweet 'n' SASSY**: Yeah, flops are never nice. It makes me wanna cry to, but fear not! I have updated.

* * *

Chapter 5: Darkness

* * *

D pulled himself out of a trancelike slumber when there was a rapping at his bedroom door. He rubbed his eyes and got up, stifling a yawn. He rubbed his eyes and got up, stifling a yawn. 

"Hold on," he said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He quickly (or as quickly as you can when you're half asleep) changed and opened the door. Standing there was his grandfather with a tray of tea in his hands.

"To apologize for yesterday I've...brought...you...some...tea?" he said, slowly turning it into more of a question as he saw Takira winding around D's ankles protectively.

"Thank you," D said, taking the tea and sipping it. He regretted doing so and swallowed it very forcefully. When his grandfather had his back turned, D made a face: unsweetened tea. D walked downstairs and opened up shop, all the while wondering what Aleia was doing.

* * *

Aleia sat on a chaise lounge with her silver tiger curled up next to her purring contentedly. Aleia sighed as she looked out the window, splattered with rain. She didn't want to open up shop today, so she wouldn't. It was as simple as that. Ryolen was taking Kira to the Count's so Aleia could do a little reading. A knock came at the door. 

"Sorry, we're closed," she called. Again the knocking came. "We're closed," she called again, a little louder. When the knocking became more insistent, Aleia got up and walked to the door, opening it to reveal a very soggy detective and the dog he bought from the shop. "Leon, come in," she said, bowing slightly.

"Aleia, we need to talk," he said as he followed her into the room with the animals. Leon's dog bounded into the room, playing with the animals of the shop. Aleia poured him some black tea and poured herself some sweetened tea. They both sat down, Leon on the couch, Aleia on the chaise lounge.

"What about?" she asked, though she had an idea.

"D," Orcot said. Aleia shifted uncomfortably.

"What about him?" Aleia asked, returning her gaze to the book on her lap and sipping some tea.

"D is a very good friend of mine," Leon said.

"And?"

"And you're my cousin. I don't want to see either of you get hurt," Leon said. Aleia looked up at Leon.

"What are you talking about?" Aleia asked defensively.

"I'm talking about the fact that you need someone and I don't know if D is right for you," Leon said, though he knew it wasn't the truth. Aleia shifted as her tiger jumped up next to her, laying down and staring at Leon with its deep blue eyes.

"Leon," she said, stroking the tiger's head. "You know as well as I do that we are meant to be. You know it was him, his grandfather, that did this to us. I had no memory of him until very recently."

"What does this have to do with the Count's grandfather?" Leon asked.

"A while ago, when I first met him, he was with his grandfather. Him and I talked, but his grandfather seemed not to like me," Aleia began. "As D and I grew closer together, his grandfather became more and more determined to keep us apart. He told lies about each of us to the other and erased the memory of each other. But Leon, memories can't just be taken away, they have to go somewhere," she said, sipping her tea.

"Where would they go?" Leon asked, his still full cup of tea swaying dangerously as he leaned forward.

"Leon, have you realized that my tiger seems to be aware of every move I make, every feeling I have?" Aleia asked, cocking her head inquisitively. Without a look at Aleia, the tiger did the same thing in accordance with her movement.

"Wait a second, you're saying..." Leon started, but found that he couldn't find the words to explain it.

"Yes, Leon, my tiger, Sheagra, is a memory guard, filled with my memories. Without me, she wouldn't exist. She doesn't have to be with me but should I be killed, she would fade until she, too, was just a memory," Aleia said. Sheagra jumped down and sniffed Leon's tea. Leon stared at the creature.

"So wait, that means that..."

"Yes, your dog is one too."

"And Takira?"

"Yes, Takira too."

"What do you know, you and D belong together even more. He sells 'hopes and dreams' in the form of animals and you sell memories," Leon joked.

"Leon, my shop holds more secrets than you know. Sheagra, she protects me. In theory, I should be able to live without her, but I can't," Aleia said.

"Why?"

"Because...my life is in jeopardy," she said. Leon was about to ask why, but a loud screeching noise came from the back room.

* * *

D turned in his sleep, his nightmares getting worse. Yet somehow in the midst of the darkness of the dream, he felt a hand reach out to him. Turning in his dream, he saw a hand protruding from the shadows and he reached out to take it hesitantly. Nightmares can always become worse. But the presence of whatever it was didn't seem dangerous. There was always the flutter of wings to be heard that he could follow. The strange presence was always just out of sight, preparing the way for him, making it safe. Slowly, they came closer to a patch of light where Takira lay. Behind her was a figure, wings folded behind it. An angel. But that didn't make sense. An angel in a nightmare? It got up and turned around, unfurling it's wings as she slipped into the darkness of the dream world D was in. 

"Aleia?"

* * *

I think I am having way too much fun with this plot. I dunno if I'll ever get to the end with all the fun things I want to do. Yey! Tell me what you think. Yeah, I kinda spoiled it by telling you who's in danger...or so you think...MWA HA HA HA HA. More plot twists to come. 


	7. Doubt

Alright, here's the low down. I have not yet decided if I am going to do a sequel. If anybody has a sentence to start it off or ideas please send them to me. I will credit you if/when I do the sequel.

**AC/DC-Girl**: Have fun in Mexico, and it will be very sad if you can't write in English. The name is revealed!

**MagicalGirl**: I don't know, but I'm glad I made your day better again. I love plot twists and it's scary, I understand what I'm doing whereas I probably should be taking notes...scary... Anywho Aleia will soon find out what they are, Q-Chan makes an appearance, as does the locket. And this isn't an EVIL cliffhanger, but I dunno.

**Nobody-Special**: Thank you, everyone is so nice to me, even when I make everyone wait. Have a good summer too.

**Sweet 'n' SASSY**: I have never yet failed to impress? Really? Wow, thanks. I thought a lot of the chapters didn't further the plot too much. Anywho, I hope this one as much as you do the others.

**AlOoPiEnEwBiE**: The plot snake is right here around my shoulders at the moment. He's waiting for the next plot twist... Hope you enjoy this chappie.

* * *

Chapter 6: Doubt

* * *

D tossed in his sleep, waking up again like he always had since these dreams had first started haunting him. He got up and changed. With the panther at his heels, he walked downstairs. It was about time he got up anyway. He still couldn't get that shopkeeper out of his mind. There was a presence, deep within, that haunted him in both his dreams and nightmares. Fixing his hair, he opened the shop for business as the panther strode past the other animals in the shop. They had all marked the panther, Takira, as a stuck up kind of pet. She demanded a certain respect, almost as if she were royalty. She decided to take her lounging place on the couch after D sat down. She rested her head in his lap and he absent mindedly stroked her head. As usual, the first person came in not ten minutes after he had opened shop. Without fail, one person or another would come in at ten minutes past. It turned out to be Detective Orcot. Approximately 90 percent of the time he was the first customer. 

"D, what are you doing, opening your shop today? It's a holiday today. Nobody's going out shopping. C'mon, why don't you, me, and Chris go over to Aleia's?" Leon suggested. Takira perked her head up at the sound of her former master's name. She knew something they didn't, but with no way to communicate, there was nothing she could do. She allowed him to get up, but did not try to trot after him as she usually did. D paid no notice and left with Leon, Chris, and Leon's dog.

"So have you named your dog yet?" D asked. Chris nodded, as if he wanted to ask the same question.

"Yeah, I named him Nitro," Leon said. D nodded.

"A name that fits him well," he said, stroking the dog's head.

"Why do you say that?" Leon asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" D asked with an enigmatic smile.

"Isn't what obvious?" Leon responded. D's smirk widened even more.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't be to someone like you," D said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leon asked angrily. The Count was taunting him and he was falling for it.

"You have your secrets and I have mine," the count answered, walking up the steps and ringing the doorbell. Slowly the door opened and Kira's face appeared from behind the door. She gave Chris a hug, which he returned hesitantly.

"Is your sister here?" Leon asked.

"Which one?" she asked.

"Aleia," D finished for him. Was the detective's memory that bad? She did have two sisters after all.

"Yes," she said. "But she's busy with a customer," she blurted out quickly afterwards.

Can we come in?- Chris asked. He was barely audible this far away from the incense. Kira took a look over her shoulder. Before she could answer, Leon walked in, followed by the Count and Chris. Nitro was on his heels, sniffing the oh-so-familiar scent of the pet shop. The four of them walked into the pet shop portion. A strange sight greeted them. A young man was leaning over the counter with Aleia looking at him. No emotion could be derived from her facial expression, not love nor hate.

"Look, Valentine," she said, looking up. That's when she noticed D standing in the doorway. "D!" she said, startled. D looked at her with disbelief. "This isn't what it looks like." D turned around and walked out, Aleia pushing past the young man and running after him. She ran out into the open air and looked about, seeing D's figure nimbly sidestepping the mass of people on the street. She followed him, trying to be as agile as he, but failing miserably. She soon lost sight of him, sinking to the ground and crying. She suddenly felt an almost reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see...

* * *

Leon and Damien Valentine were left in the room alone as Kira and Chris were ushered out of the room by Ryolen. Leon moved forward in an attempt to take a swing at him, but Damien dodged it, ducking under the detective's arm and stepping to the side. 

"What are you doing here?" Leon demanded.

"I have every right to be here," Damien said coolly, pushing back a strand of hair.

"That didn't answer my question," Leon snarled.

"Alright, what makes you think that I'm not here to buy a pet?" Damien asked innocently, giving the detective a look that clearly said 'just try me.'

"My knowledge of you tells me otherwise," Leon said.

"Perhaps I just wanted to check up on my old girlfriend," Damien said. Leon picked Damien up but the front of his shirt and held him against the wall.

"Let me tell you what happened after you dumped her: she moped for about six months, ran away with Kira and Ryolen, and started a new business. I don't want you ruining her life. Your memory haunts her, even now," Leon said. Damien looked apologetically at Leon. Leon set him down. "She's trying to move on. Just leave," Leon said. Nitro was sniffing around Damien's feet, stopping at a place near his boot. He began growling, baring his teeth. Damien shot a glare at the dog.

"I am here to buy a pet you know," Damien said, starting towards the door. Ryolen poked her head around the corner when she heard the tinkling of bells.

"Is he gone?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's gone now," Leon said. Ryolen's eyes were glistening.

"Have I ever told you that you're my hero?" she asked, bringing Chris and Kira back into the room.

"Really?" Leon said.

"Yes, I've always looked up to you," she said, giving him a cousinly kiss on the cheek. Leon blushed and turned towards a window, wondering where D and Aleia were.

* * *

Aleia looked into a familiar face, one she was not so glad to see. He usually made things worse anyway. His lips were tightened into an enigmatic smile and he was looking at her with a knowing stare. 

"I knew it would never work between you," Sofu smirked. Aleia averted her eyes, unable to match his gaze. Sofu knelt down and used a hand to bring Aleia's face up to meet his gaze. Her breathing became shallow, heart pounding. He frightened her. "D isn't right for you. Besides, you're a human." One of his exceptionally long and sharp fingernails inched closer to her throat. She tried to move backwards, but found she couldn't bring herself to do it, spellbound by his presence and restrained by his other hand on her arm. She swallowed, praying for some sort of knight in shining armor.

"Grandfather!" a familiar voice yelled. Startled, Sofu jumped up, releasing Aleia, cutting her slightly on the arm. D rushed forward, kneeling down next to her. Aleia's face was red from crying, her eyes glistening with tears yet unwept. Q-Chan flew over and sat on D's shoulder, looking down at the now weeping Aleia. D embraced her, comforting her. He would sit here all day if it would make her feel better. She clung to his sleeves, not wanting to let go.

Q-chan flew over to Aleia, tiny nose twitching, and landed on her shoulder. Using his tiny paws, he pulled the chain that hung around Aleia's neck. Aleia broke away, feeling this, and looked at the tiny animal. She gave the creature a grateful smile and pulled the chain out all the way, unhooking it and displaying it on her open palm. D smiled.

"You kept it," he said.

"I did," she said.

"I thought that you were gone forever, but I would have waited," D said. Aleia tightened her hand around it. She moved closer to him. That's when D noticed the cut on her arm. "You're hurt?" Aleia shrugged.

"I've suffered worse," she said, wiping away a couple of drops of blood that could be seen from the tear in her long-sleeved shirt.

"Let me see," he said. Aleia pulled away.

"No," she said sternly, loosening her grip on the necklace unintentionally.

"Just let me see," D said, grabbing her wrist. She struggled for a moment as D secured his grip and moved her sleeve. A very strange sight greeted him. Not only was there the open cut, there were claw marks. Aleia looked at him, then looked down when he met her gaze. "What happened?" he asked.

"D, it's a long story," she said.

"I've got nowhere to be," he said. "Here let's go back to my place," D said. Aleia shook her head.

"No, how about the park?" she asked.

"Alright," D said, helping her to her feet. Before they could move an inch, a falcon swooped out of the sky and latched it's talons around the chain of the necklace and pulling through Aleia's loosely gripping hand, flying back into the wild blue yonder.

* * *

Damien stood in an alleyway, absentmindedly stroking the head of a falcon. Around his neck was the locket. He was just about to leave when the flapping of wings greeted him. He looked up and saw a silvery pair of wings coming towards him. Connected to them was a pale but muscular and powerful man. He had claws for feet and his skin seemed to reflect the moonlight. Turning his dark blue eyes on Damien, he narrowed them. 

Well? he said telepathically.

"I've got it here," Damien said, pulling the locket off. "For a minute there, I was afraid you wouldn't show," he said smugly. The strange man rolled his eyes, flicking his forked tongue.

It is not for you to decide whether or not I show up nor when. You ARE expendable. I do have other minions that are more competent and more obedient than you the man said, as if trying to put him back into his place.

"Apologies," Damien said, feeding his falcon a piece of meat.

Any other news?

"None."

Then I'll be on my way. Remember the plan, Damien. If you screw it up, I WILL have your head on a silver platter he said, lifting off with his powerful wings and disappearing into the night sky. Damien scoffed and released the falcon, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Well? We're nearing the climax. Not sure if that's a good thing cuz I love to write this story, but if/when I do the sequel, I promise to try to make it longer. 


	8. Danger

**Hello again. I wanted to update before I went on a small vacation. Next chapter will be the announcement of whether or not there's a sequel. Now, to my faithful reviewers:**

**FAN1**: It's alright that you didn't review. I know, it stinks when you have to go to the Boonies. Yeah, confined spaces are no good. I must apologize for Aleia's comment to Damien in this chapter. Boredom hasn't hit, far from it. Next chapter I believe I will announce my decision on the sequel idea. Glad you have the confidence in me.

**Just a random reader**: You don't have to go and do that! I'm glad you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I think this is one of my better stories, this and Words Unspoken. I'm glad I could make your summer better.  
  
**AC/DC-Girl**: Yey, I'm glad you approve. He's got a secret, other than what's in this chappie. That's really cool. I'm sad you won't be able to write your fanfics. Have fun, though.  
  
**ruleroftheanimeuniverse**: Glad you like "Doubts." Hope you like "Danger" just as much.  
  
**WITCHCHICK3.0**: Yes! Non-slash is good! Glad I got you hooked like so many other reader that return for more. Thank you very much. Here's more for you to read.

* * *

Chapter 7: Danger  
  
"When you looked that way, oh I knew you wanted to hurt. You killed all of my dreams with your black, black heart. Leave me alone, stop pushing at me. You got your revenge for the love that I lent. You're destroying my mind, you're destroying my soul. Black heart." –Black Heart, Marc Almond

* * *

All was quiet, a little too quiet. D hadn't heard from Aleia in a little while. She had gotten a call on her cell phone while they were talking in the park. It was urgent. D opened the door with a twist of his key in the lock. The door opened to reveal a snarling Takira.  
  
"Takira-chan," he said, trying to soothe her. She kept approaching him, teeth bared and a growl in her throat. "What is wrong with you," he asked stepping backwards. When Takira had cleared the door, she raced out of the shop, leaving a stunned D in her wake. When D regained sense of what had happened, he rushed after her. A panther wandering around in the city, a mad one at that, would most certainly bring chaos.

* * *

Leon was sitting back drinking a soda when Nitro began growling at the door. As time passed, the growling became more insistent. Leon got up.  
  
"What's the matter, boy?" he asked. Bomb? Drugs? Nitro only growled in response. Leon opened the door and Nitro ran out, taking the stairs down through the apartment building. Leon ran after him, praying that Nitro hadn't gone too far. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

* * *

Leon reached Aleia's just as D did. What greeted them was disturbing. There were some broken windows and the door was hanging on its hinges.  
  
"D, stay back!" Leon said. Against Leon's advice, D rushed inside. There was one thing on his mind: was Aleia ok? D had come to know how much he loved her the past few times they had gotten together by fate or by chance. Now he wished he hadn't been so mean about the man in the shop. He jumped over the door and walked inside, letting his eyes adjust to the flickering candlelight. He looked around and turned his head when a moan reached his ears. Leon had climbed in and was already walking towards the sound. It came from a better lit room, but they both wished it wasn't so lit. On the ground was Ryolen, blood surrounding her. She was still alive, but only just. Leon rushed over, sitting her up as D reached them and knelt down next to Leon. She turned to Leon. "What happened to you?" Leon asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, it was my duty to put my life before my lady's," Ryolen said. Leon had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Your lady?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You told me you were her sisters," Leon said.  
  
"That cover was blown."  
  
"What about Aleia?" D asked.  
  
"I don't have much time left," she said, coughing. "Aleia was taken."  
  
"By whom?" D asked.  
  
"Him," she said, her voice fading to a whisper.  
  
"Who's him?" Leon asked.  
  
"Leon, Count, please be careful," she said, seemingly evading his question. "Cousin, I know you can help her."  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
"There's more to us than meets the eye," she said. "The locket." With that, she went limp in Leon's arms. Leon knelt there for a moment, laying her on the ground and wiping the tears or sadness and rage that were forming in his eyes. D had a very solemn expression as he looked at Leon.  
  
"I'm sorry," D said.  
  
"You didn't kill her, but I'll find whoever did and kill him, or die trying," Leon said.  
  
"Let's not rush into things," D said, an expression of contemplation coming across his face. "She said something about the locket."  
  
"The locket?" Leon asked, "What locket?"  
  
"I gave her a locket a long time ago, but what would that have to do with anything?" D explained. Footsteps cause Leon to draw his gun and spin about, coming face to face with a boy in baggy jeans, a black muscle shirt, and a large spike collar around his neck and a girl wearing a beautiful sari.  
  
"Who are you?" Leon asked, pointing the gun first from one to the other.  
  
"Sir, I am Takira and that is Nitro," the woman said, her voice almost a purr.  
  
"You can't be, they're animals," Leon said.  
  
"The locket is in someone else's hands now. Our true forms are concealed if Aleia is in possession of the locket," Takira explained.  
  
"C'mon let's get going, I can smell Aleia's fear from here," Nitro said. With that, Nitro grabbed Takira's wrist and pulled her down a hidden hallway. D and Leon followed them but kept their distance. After all, they could be leading them into a trap, right?

* * *

Aleia's eyes opened and glanced around fearfully. She had let her guard down, if only for a short while. Her whole body was shaking with fear. Footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor. The door opened and in walked Damien, a smirk plastered on his face. He looked at the bound Aleia on the floor, the slightest trace of pity floating in his eyes.  
  
"So it was you all along?" Aleia asked.  
  
"No, I'm merely an assistant to the real culprit," Damien said, kneeling down next Aleia, who shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like being this close to him. "What happened between us?" Damien asked.  
  
"I turned into an accomplished business woman and you turned into an arrogant pig," Aleia said. Damien smirked.  
  
"I believe what happened was I turned into the accomplished one and you, were reduced to picking up after the animals," Damien said. Before Aleia could retaliate, the door opened again and the pale man with wings walked into the room, casting a glare at Damien, who got up and left, not wanting the wrath of this man to be exacted on him. That left Aleia alone with him. She started to shiver. He flexed his wings and then folded them behind him, walking over to Aleia with his talons clicking on the floor. He looked at her for a moment.  
  
You have grown beautiful he said, his baritone voice resonating in her head.  
  
"What do you want from me, Yakunan-san?" she asked. He smiled.  
  
You killed my father he said.  
  
"Impossible," she said. "I would have to be over a thousand years old." 

Not if you had the magic necessary Yakunan said, Not unlike that which is contained in this locket he continued, dangling the locket in front of her.  
  
"And what are you going to do with it now?" Aleia asked. Yakunan knelt down next to her, each one of his tiny, pale scales reflecting the light.  
  
I'm going to absorb its power, sacrifice you and absorb your power, and then I will create an army of half-beasts Yakunan said.  
  
"Why?" Aleia asked.  
  
Because too long have we been under the control of humans, too long have we suffered at their hands. I will punish one to punish a thousand Yakunan said. Though it seems a shame to waste such beauty he said, taking a smooth, scaled hand and caressing her face with it. Aleia shivered more. Yakunan smiled and leaned forward. Do you fear me?  
  
"I do," Aleia admitted. Yakunan smiled, shifting his position so his wings enveloped Aleia, pulling her towards him in a comforting yet restraining manner.  
  
Why do you fear me? he asked. Aleia tried to press against his wings with her back as she was getting really uncomfortable this close to him.  
  
"I don't know," she said. Yakunan chuckled.  
  
I suppose it's all the better. After all, I will be your executioner he said. Aleia shuddered involuntarily. The door opened yet again, causing Yakunan to casually lift one of his wings. Before him were four people, none of which were his followers. He snapped his unusually long fingers. Rukbat! Acubens! Take care of them! Yakunan ordered, picking Aleia up in his arms and rising into the air. Two harpies came flying out of nowhere, armed with naught but their talons and a dagger on the hip. Leon, who was bluffing with an empty gun, couldn't help but think they were in a hopeless situation. Nitro and Takira got ready to fight, not allowing their masters to be put in any danger. The harpies were more than happy to oblige their challenge for action.

* * *

Well? Drop me a line!


	9. Death

I'm back and I have decided that I will do a sequel. The epilogue will set it up. This is the last "chapter" chapter. To everybody who wished me a good time on my vacation, it worked. Ideas for the sequel-sequel are always appreciated. I had a blast. Now, to my reviewers:

**Nobody-Special**: I'm glad you enjoy it. I did have fun on vacation. Here's the update. I hope you don't fall off either. LOL. I was inspired, but this was planned.

**Sweet'n'SASSY**: The climax...DUN DUN DUN! Sorry you got grounded. Glad you like the new chappies. You're welcome for all the great new chappies.

**AC/DC-Girl**: Yes, Nitro is a big hero in this chappie, but Yakunan has a big part too! Can't wait for your update and I wonder what your inspiration did for you.

**MagicalGirl:** No worries mate. Computer trouble is no-big-deal. What matters to me is that you enjoyed it. She's not 1000, it will be explained in the sequel. I believe I will do a pre-sequel because I need a little more time for a sequel idea.

**AlOoPiEnEwBiE:** Don't feel bad. I haven't been able to give you a lot to review to. What matters is if you like it. I live off my reviews. MIA! Oh no! Back to school? Don't even want to think about it. Glad you liked the chappies.

**WITCHCHICK3.0**: You're welcome, but you gave them to me first. - Every one seems to enjoy the new chapters.

**FAN1**: Glad "Danger" got your blood pumping and I hope "Death" will do the same thing. I think this is an EVIL cliffie as opposed to a GOOD cliffie. This one (I think) will bug you.

Also, do you guys like the quote at the beginning of the chappies? Or should I not do that in the sequels?

* * *

Chapter 8: Death

* * *

One of the Harpies encroached on them, his talons flashing and swooping for Takira. She jumped aside, getting scratched on the top of her arm. There was a greenish ooze in the wound. D looked at her. 

"Takira? Are you alright?" he asked, rushing over to her. She pushed him away and got up, staggering a bit and getting ready to fight again. Turning in midair, the harpy looked at the other one, who was circling in the air, as if waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Satisfied, the harpy turned back to its prey. Takira lunged forward, her long nails glowing. Slashing at the harpy, she knocked him out of the air, landing gracefully on her feet in a kneeling position. The harpy rolled and got up, blood dripping from the wounds on his body. He looked down at the red liquid staining his hands.

"Nice shot, but not nearly good enough," he said, his voice dripping with arrogance. He flew up into the air and flapped his wings, creating a whirlwind. It spun towards Count D, where it dispelled. The harpy was shocked. No one had ever done that to one of his whirlwinds. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he did not notice Nitro using most of his strength to return to his dog form as he yelled the words "HELL FIRE!". Flames engulfed the harpy, causing him to be roasted to a crisp. Nitro turned to the other, who drifted slowly to the ground, kneeling before them. Nitro got ready to attack, but Takira placed a bejeweled hand in front of him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I, Rukbat, humbly beg mercy from you. I am no fighter, I never intended to hurt any of you," the Harpy said.

"I don't trust you," Nitro snarled, lunging towards him.

"Nitro!" Takira said, doing her best to retrain him. "It is up to the masters to decide his fate." She turned and walked over to D. "Master?" she asked.

"I think he could be of value to us. Leon?" D asked. Leon sighed.

"Whatever, just let's get on with this, Aleia is in danger," Leon said.

"I can take you there," the harpy piped up.

"Then it's..." Takira said, falling to her knees. Rukbat used his wings to catch her.

"What did you do to her?" Nitro growled, turning on him.

"My brother...Acubens...he has poison claws," Rukbat said. He reached into a pouch at his side and pulled out some purplish leaves. He spread them over the wound, reciting something in foreign tongue. Takira's eyes fluttered open. D knelt next to them.

"Are you alright?" D asked.

"Yeah," Takira said, standing up shakily.

"Let's go then," Rukbat said, a tinge of impatience in his voice. Nitro glared at him. Rukbat took off, hovering above them. The group followed him warily, aware that danger could be lurking around every corner. Nitro walked ahead with Takira.

"I don't trust him as far as I can throw him," Nitro hissed in Takira's ear. Takira looked at him.

"He healed me, didn't he?" she asked. "Besides, he seems nice enough." Nitro raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as they walked on, the only sound being the beating of Rukbat's wings.

Yakunan put an exceedingly long talon at Aleia's throat, forcing her attention on him.

It's almost time he said. Almost time for my revenge His eyes flickered with maniacal glee.

"I didn't kill your father," Aleia said.

Of course you didn't he said, sarcasm dripping from his 'voice.' Just like I'm about to kill you! he prepared to strike when the door opened and Leon, D, Takira, and Nitro burst in, Rukbat flying above them.

"Master, I have brought them!" Rukbat said. Nitro looked at him.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted," he snarled. Rukbat smirked and flew off into a hole in the wall near the high ceiling. Nitro turned on Yakunan. "HELL FIRE!" he shouted, sending a brilliant blaze in Yakunan's direction. The fire disappeared into Yakunan's outstretched hand. Nitro stepped back in shock. "How'd you do that?" Yakunan laughed, striding towards him.

I have killed many in the past, adding their power to my own. Every time I sacrifice someone, I grow stronger. And little Aleia here, she's going to give me the ultimate power! he said, turning and getting ready to fly to Aleia. D jumped forward, attempting to at least slow him. Yet his size compared to Yakunan's bulk accomplished nothing except getting himself thrown into the wall. The last thing he saw was Yakunan turning toward Aleia, and the last thing he could remember hearing was a scream and a roar.

* * *

A circle of light betrayed Yakunan as he stood in the dark room, wings folded around him as not to see the face of the superior man before him. 

It is done, master Yakunan said. The man smiled.

"Excellent, my servant, you have done well, but your job is not yet complete," the man said, his maniacal laughter echoing off the walls.

* * *

Ok, evil cliffie. I am almost done with the epilogue and when I post the epilogue I will post the pre-sequel to LCK. Until then, I shall leave you to ponder what was going through my head when I wrote this. 

ERH


	10. Done

Alright, here's what's going to happen. As you noticed, there is a new story uploaded called **_Rain or Tears_**. That is the pre-sequel to LCK. It is kind of a bridge and there's a preview at the end of the chapter for some of the more exciting parts. Unfortunately, they won't come until later. MagicalGirl, thanks for the suggestion and as always, everyone is welcome to submit. All will be looked at, pondered, and perhaps used. If there is anything you want to see in the sequel, please let me know. Now, to:

**AC/DC-Girl**: GladI kept you hooked. Yes, there are major plot twists ahead, just not in this story. I hope flamers don't give you too many problems. I did have fun.

**MagicalGirl**: Of course, it was not a problem. I've had computer trouble where I couldn't do anything for a really long time and I would want people to be understanding of that, so I show you all that courtesy. Besides, just so long as you're reading and enjoying it, it makes me feel like I've accomplished something. Yeah, I left it off there for a reason. Glad you like my writing.

**ruleroftheanimeuniverse**: Glad you love the action. Yeah, back to school is such an evil phrase. No problem for the quick updates. Now all I gotta do is get the pre-sequel going. I've got the prologue done, which is up. Hope your summer is fantastic.

**Just a random reader**: It's alright, I've felt like that. No problem, just so long as you enjoyed the story, that's the highest praise you can give me. You shouldn't be shot, because then I'd have one less reviewer and then where would I be. That's one for the quotes. Glad you think so.

Now on with the epilogue...

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

D sat in the shop with Kira's head in his lap. He had grown quite attached to her, especially after what had happened to Ryolen. She was sleeping peacefully for the first time since the incident with Yakunan. Her eyes were closed in sweet surrender, her breath steady. Takira lay curled around his feet. D smiled as she purred contentedly. Takira had told him what had happened while he was unconscious before she changed back into a panther. 

It seemed that Leon had proved his mettle and wounded Yakunan with the knife he had hidden in his boot. Yakunan had disappeared with an evil hiss of revenge and they had brought him back here, back home. There were footsteps behind him on the staircase. He turned his head and half-smiled. Sofu D stood there.

"I have to leave now, urgent business," he said shortly. D nodded.

"I will tend to the shop," D said. "Good luck with your business." Sofu nodded and, without another word, walked out the door, the bell tinkling to signal his departure. D sighed. Things would be much quieter here without his grandfather, but he supposed it was all the better. Kira woke when the bell tinkled again. She yawned and stretched as Leon and Chris walked in, Leon eying D with concern. He was unsure of D's health after he had been thrown against the wall by that beast, Yakunan. He wasn't entirely healthy in the first place. His sister had proved that. Leon shivered thinking about her.

"I'm here to take Kira," Leon said. D raised an eyebrow. "I drop Chris off here all the time and today's my day off so I'll take them today." Kira looked at D pleadingly. D sighed.

"Go on, have fun," he said. Kira squealed with delight and got up, giving D a hug. They left and the shop was silent once more, save for the sounds of the animals. He laid his head back on the back of the couch, closing his eyes and listening to the pets. Hopes and dreams, yet there was something missing. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. D turned around and smiled. Aleia was walking down the stairs, T-chan nestled in her arms, fast asleep. She smiled at him, walking over and giving him a kiss.

How he remembered what was missing.

Hopes, dreams...

And memories.

* * *

Well, that's the end of **_Love Can Kill_**, how sad. Not the ending, the fact that it's over. Opinions? Ideas for the sequel? Anywho, here's that preview I told ya about: 

_**She could hear it, the massive wings flapping close to her. She could feel the rush of air through the tunnel. She could hear him coming closer and closer. There was no use trying to run...**_

That's all I'm givin away now, but perhaps more later. K, hope you like Rain or Tears and don't hesitate to send me suggestions. I need some characters that can help the plot along in the pre-sequel. More about that in the actual story though. Until then, fare thee well.

Alas, parting is such sweet sorrow.


End file.
